


You have know idea how much I love you

by Whipple9202



Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Nick Fury - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, sam wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whipple9202/pseuds/Whipple9202
Summary: The night in the bunker before the day Steve crashed in the helecarrier, Steve finds Natasha sobbing. Steve comforts her and things escalate from there.





	You have know idea how much I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to ever write something like this so if there’s any mistakes or anything inaccurate please leave comments, I hope you like it.

Natasha felt as if she was slipping....her vision was starting to blur and she could feel the blood oozing from her shoulder. She heard Steve muttering “ He was there and he looked right at me, like he didn’t even notice me”  
“Now none of that is your fault Steve” she let out a half sigh half whimper, pain shooting through her shoulder. “We need to get a doctor to look at her arm before she bleeds out!!”, said Sam. When Maria pulled her mask of her face everyone looked at her in shock. “That thing was squeezing my brain...who’s this guy?”  
After Natasha found out Fury was alive Steve noticed the pain in Nats eyes when Fury said “Besides I didn’t know who to trust” After the big discussion, Steve insisted Shield/Hydra needed to all go Fury told him “Well it looks like your giving the orders now captain”. Steve glanced down at Natasha, her eyes filled with worry and hurt , he glanced back at Fury and nodded.  
After that everyone was dismissed, Natasha immediately got up and left the room. Steve watched her with worried eyes.. “She’ll be alright man”, Sam said coming up and giving Steve a pat on the shoulder, “ besides she is the ‘black widow ‘ after all”. Steve gave him and small smile and went down the hall and down the stairs till he reached the rooms they would be staying in that night. He reached the door that was fast shut, put his ear up against it and listened. He her choked sobs coming from the room and his heart broke for her. He knocked quietly on the door. “Nat?”, he asked softly “can I come in?”. There was silence for a few moments then he heard her, voice raspy and rough sounding,“Yeah come in”. He walked into the room that was quite dark, slightly cold and damp. It had a small bathroom, a chair and a twin size bed, that Nat was laying on. He could see her eyes glistening with tears and her bottom lip slightly trembling. He turned on the small lamp by the bed to get a better look at her, and even though all the flighting and the crying she had done that day, she was still as beautiful as ever. “Hey”, he spoke gently crouching down beside the bed. “Hey” she managed back. He could tell she was trying not to cry again, the way her eyes were all swollen with tears and she kept biting her lip.  
“ I guess this is kinda dumb to ask, but are you okay?”, he said reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch and then looked away blinking back more tears. “I don’t know...no..Steve I’m not okay...I..i..can’t even think I just..i want you to hold me. Please please”, now the tears were streaming down her face “ make me forget everything I just want to stop hurting for one night”. Steve wasn’t exactly sure what she was asking but the way she was reaching for him like she desperately wanted something to hold onto. “What do you want me to do , how can I make it better Nat?”, he whispered stroking her cheek gently. “Kiss me”, she whispered eyes shining. Steve stared at her for a second realizing what she wanted then said quietly, “Nat I don’t want to hurt you...your shoulder..are you sure?” “Steve please my shoulders fine I just want to feel good, I don’t know what’s gonna happen to us tomorrow I just know I want you”...she paused for a moment then said “  
you trust me right?” .  
He nodded, “With my life”.  
“Then please please give me this , I know I feel something deeply for you and I’m not sure yet what it is but if we make it through tomorrow then I sure as hell want to find out”, she stated looking at him with uncertain eyes “so promise me tomorrow you won’t do anything to stupid”, she begged.  
“Nat I promise, but you know me, if it comes down to save someone else’s life especially bucks then you know what I have to do...and oh by the way I feel a lot for you to”, he replied kissing her nose. “She smiles at him and said “I knew you’d say that” “but tonight let’s just let it be us please”.  
With that Steve couldn’t resist anymore and leaned down and pressed him lips to hers. She immediately brought her hand to the back of his neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Steve kissed her back with equal fervent running his hands down her sides to slip his hand beneath her black tank top. He could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath the way her nipples were poking right through. She sighed happily and told him to take it off. He complied and gently maneuvered the item gently off her. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”, he asked kissing her jaw bone kissing on up to her ear, nibbling on it the down to her collar bone. “Steve please”, she begged. He smiled at her then made his way down to her breast and kissing all around the bud till finally latched on and sucked and nibbled sweetly. “Oh fuck Steve”, she muttered “feels so good”. He just hummed in response kissing and sucking until he moved to the other one. He repeated the same action to the other one while starting to slip his hand down her stomach and into her panties. She gasped and arched her back, he began slowly stroking her slit then with his thumb he start rubbing her clit. She was trying to hold all her moans and whimpers in until Steve whispered  
“It’s alright love, you can scream and whimper as loud as you want. Know ones gonna hear you.” After that she didn’t hold anything in, Steve kissed his way down her stomach to her underwear then pulled them out. He sat back on is ankles and put both palms of his hands on the inside of both her legs and spread them wide. Her folds were glistening and she was dripping wet . Natasha was gasping and moaning begging Steve to put his mouth on her. “Steve please...touch me..please”.  
“Tell me what you want..exactly.  
“Please”, she gasped out  
“Do you want me to touch your pussy, is that what you want?”  
“Yes” she moaned “make me cum please Steve fuck me. Fuck me so hard I won’t remember my own name!! Please baby please I want you so much it hurts!”  
“Relax baby girl I got you” he said leaning down and began kissing her outer lips, teasing her slowly working her up. She was begging cursing him in Russian mumbling and babbling incoherently. Till finally he stuck his tongue in the bottom of her pussy and licked all the way to the top.  
“STEVE!!”, she gasped sitting strait up and grabbing his hair.  
“Lie down Tash and hands to yourself self honey”.  
She did as he said and laid back down. Steve continued kissing and licking her slowly and finally bringing his fingers up sliding two inside her and latching in lips onto her clit. She moaned loudly and unashamed. He could tell she was getting close buy the way her walls were fluttering and her clit was swollen. “You close baby?” He whispered against her pussy she nodded frantically and gasped,”Yes,yes,yes so....soo close Steve.”  
“Cum for me my love”,he replied gently to her and she did with a wail, squirting all her sweet juice out, which Steve eagerly licked up. She was panting and gasping until she became to overstimulated she pushed him away. “Was that okay” he whispered afraid it was to much for her.  
“Yes it was amazing” “now come back up here and kiss me”. He crawled back up her body and pressed his lips to her once more. She moaned at the taste of herself on him and tried to get as much of it off as possible. She felt his length against the inside of her thigh and moaned and whispered “Fuck me”. He nodded at her, positioning himself at her entrance and gently pushing in. She gasped but immediately rocked her hips to meet his, accommodating his whole length until he bumped her cervix and they both gasped. “Nat...you feel so tight, so sweet baby”, he groaned. Her only respond was “yes Steve..”  
He began to move sliding almost all the way out before slamming back in. She screamed and wailed, loving being impaled on him. Steve was by far from small but Natasha loved it, this is exactly what she needed. She felt her orgasm heating up in the pit of her stomach. But then he stopped . She looked at him wide eyes and whined, “what Steve why you stop I was so close baby.”  
But he didn’t answer just got off the bed which confused her even more then said, “just changing the position sweetheart”. Then he pulled her off the bed, mindful of her injury and planted her knees on the floor and her upper body still on the bed. Grabbing the pillow and making lay her breast on the bed with her head laying on the pillow. He reached down and spread her legs wide and thrust into her from behind. She screamed louder than before, he was hitting all the right spots making her feel so good that she was overwhelmed. “Steve”, she whimpered “so close”.  
“I know baby me to”, he replied still thrusting with hard strokes.  
“Come inside me please baby”. He reached down and began rubbing her bundle of nerves and she came with a scream bringing him toppling over the edge with her. It took them severe moments to come down from their high. Steve was pressing soothing kisses on her bare back. He then gently picked her up and laid her back down on the bed, slipping her under the covers with him and looked down at her sated and tired body.  
“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” he said with a lopsided smile.  
She looked up at him and grinned and said. “Yeah I think so now”. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. Whatever happened the next day they could face together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about writing another chapter..what do y’all think?


End file.
